


Pancakes

by YouthIsWasted



Series: Hadestown Fics [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Birthday, Children, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouthIsWasted/pseuds/YouthIsWasted
Summary: Orpheus and Eurydice celebrate their daughter's first birthday.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Hadestown Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787488
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Pancakes

Eurydice rolled over in bed to see her husband’s spot empty, sun streaming in through the sides of the thin curtains. She sat up slowly and glanced at the clock. Six AM. She stumbled to her feet and made her way over to Cadence’s crib, waking fully when she realized that it was empty. Just as she was beginning to freak out, she could hear the faint sound of her husband’s voice coming from the small kitchen. The young woman slowly made her way out of the bedroom, smiling when she saw her husband dancing around the small space, their daughter strapped to his back. A quick glance at the counters revealed that he was in the middle of making pancakes, their daughter’s new favorite food. 

“Good morning, Poet,” she mumbled, caressing his arm before turning to their daughter. “And good morning to you, my little sunshine,” she cooed, taking Cadence out of the carrier and cradling her to her chest.

Cadence snuggled her head into her mother’s neck, rubbing at her eyes and squirming until she was comfortable, a yawn escaping her tiny mouth. 

“I wanted to let you sleep. She woke up with a fever. I think she’s getting another tooth,” Orpheus explained, going back to the batter and adding more vanilla.

“Poor thing. What a way to kick off her big day. Did you give her anything for it yet?” Eurydice asked while gently rubbing her daughter’s back. 

“I gave her some Tylenol an hour ago. It seems to have brought the fever down.”

Eurydice continued to rock Cadence, running her fingers through the girl’s soft curls in an attempt to soothe her. Meanwhile, Orpheus was busy using the batter to shape a large #1 in the frying pan. Cadence started fussing again, so Eurydice got her settled in the highchair. She pulled out the birthday decorations they had picked out and attached them to the highchair. As Orpheus brought over the pancake, Eurydice slid the tiny birthday tiara onto her daughter’s head and pulled out the camera. 

“Happy Birthday Cady-bug!” he cheered, wrapping his arm around Eurydice as they watched Cadence tear apart her pancake, happily shoving chunks of it into her pudgy little face. 

“I can’t believe she’s been here an entire year,” Eurydice sniffled, burying her face into her husband’s chest. “I just wish she could stay little forever.”

“Me too. I just want to be able to hold her for the rest of my life. It’s going to be so sad when she outgrows the carrier.”

“I didn’t even think of that. I already miss when I could pop her into the sling when we went to the farmer’s market.”

“What if we had another?”

“Wait. What?”

“Another baby. A little brother or sister for her.”

“Baby!” Cadence giggled, breaking the young couple from their trance.

“Was that…”

“Her first word!” Eurydice gasped, tears welling in her eyes. 

Orpheus scooped her up out of the highchair and kissed her cheeks, Eurydice joining in on the other side. 

“Baby!” she cheered again, making her parents laugh.

“That’s right, Cady! Tell Mama that she should have another baby!” Orpheus laughed as Eurydice just rolled her eyes.

“Baby! Baby! Baby!” Cadence shouted, laughing harder every time.

“Alright you two, let’s table this conversation for now. We need to get the birthday princess ready for her party. Persephone will be here any minute to start decorating.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @bloomsinthebittersnow


End file.
